The library
by ouatcs
Summary: CS AU: Emma Swan has to work on her school's library as punishment for getting into a fight with the principal's daughter. When she's about to leave she finds Killian Jones, the new student who's making every girl swoon, well not every girl, entering the place. One-shot.


"_The library"_

_Inspired by two prompts I got on tumblr. Anon: Librarians CS!AU:) and vividpixe: __CS + meeting at the library/bookstore. (You choose!) :)_

_Summary: Emma Swan has to work on her school's library as punishment for getting into a fight with the principal's daughter. When she's about to leave she finds Killian Jones, the new student who's making every girl swoon, well not every girl, entering the place. Captain Swan One-shot._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to OUAT, all rights belong to Adam and Eddie and ABC. I also don't own anything related to 'the princess bride' and 'pride and prejudice'._

_PS: I'm not American and I have no idea on how the school system works, besides yellow buses and prom, so sorry if you find any mistakes on that matter!_

_PSS: Emma never met Neal and Killian never met Milah. They share an orphan kind of connection although is not really explained on the story._

* * *

The halls of the library between the bookshelves were almost deserted. The time to close the library was really close. Thankfully for Emma, who was really tired and couldn't wait to go home, well, home was only a manner of speaking since she never felt home in her actual foster house, not on anywhere she ever lived really.

She has been working on the school library for almost a week now, as punishment for getting into a fight with Regina Mills, the principal's daughter. Now she had to help the school's librarian, Belle French, every day after her class until six o'clock during three weeks. This particular day Belle had to leave earlier so she had to stay until later and close the library.

Emma didn't really mind working there. She actually enjoyed, despite her troublemaker ways she always liked books. They were often a refuge for her, a way to escape her troubled life and messy feelings. It was easier for her to worry about the book's characters problems than hers. Besides she really liked Belle's company. She made a friend on the shy librarian.

Once the library become entirely quiet Emma decided it was time to end service.

When she started to put her things on her bag, she heard a loud noise following by an accented voice cursing "Fuck".

Moving from her previous spot so she could see the reason of the fuss, she faced a boy about her age trying to catch all the books he had knocked down. She recognized him. He was Killian Jones, the new guy from England or Ireland she wasn't sure, but she was quite sure he was the guy she heard girls on the hallways swoon over while she just rolled her eyes. She couldn't deny he was quite handsome. Not that she noticed or anything.

The quantity of books on the floor was pretty high; no doubt they fell from his arms. Deciding to be a decent human being Emma started to help him pick the books.

"Oh, thank you, Miss French," looking up he realized she wasn't Belle. "I'm sorry, lass. Thought you were Miss French. Thanks for the help."

"No problem at all," Emma gave him a small smile. As they both stood up Emma couldn't help but notice that he was staring. His impossibly blue eyes shining with something she couldn't quite identify.

The intensity of his gaze suddenly became too much and she had to look away, breaking the small connection. Not wanting to retake that staring she spoke "So, I don't want to sound rude and all, but I was actually closing the library. If you would be so kind to tell me what can I help you with?"

Killian seemed a bit ashamed by his previous behavior and blushed lightly. "Ah, right. I'm sorry, love. I'm here on Miss Blanchard's orders to return those books and maybe see if I could find one book for myself. Maybe you could help me, if that's okay for you"

"Sure thing. Let's just put those books on the stand and I'll save them tomorrow," after both of them had put the books on the stand they started to walk in between the halls trying to find him a book. "What book do you have on mind?"

"I don't know. Any suggestions?" he said while he started to walk closer to her.

"Well, it depends in what you want to read. Do you want drama, mystery, biographies, fantasy? The whole library is separated according to the genre of the books," she said while doing her best to avoid the way he leaned very closer to her, or the way his blue pearls were once again penetrating on her green ones. Creating some sort of connection with a lightly sexual tension.

"'What's your favorite book?" he said while stopping to walk and leaning casually against one of the bookshelves.

Emma certainly wasn't expecting a question like that, especially the way his whole body seemed to be intrigued by her, wanting to know her. _Wait, where does that came from? He doesn't want to know you, Emma, no one does. He just a guy, a very good looking one, with those blue eyes, dark hair and ginger beard. Focus, Emma, focus. Just find him a book and go home._ "I'm not the book type," she lied easily after stopping and mirroring his position on the bookshelf ahead him.

"Why can't I believe that?" he said with a knowing smirk on his lips.

"Because I work here and it doesn't make much sense. But surprise, surprise. I'm here as punishment, not my choice," she half lied.

"While I'm still not buying that. I believe we never been formally introduced. I am Killian Jones, and you are?" he said while getting closer to her again.

"Emma. Emma Swan"

"Ah. So you are the famous Emma Swan. I've heard a lot of things about you, especially after your little combat with the queen," he said, amusement clear on his voice.

Emma was taken aback by the fact he had heard about her, but choose to ignore it. "The queen?" she asked raising one of her eyebrows.

"Oh, It's just my mate, Robin, he kind of has a crush on her and me and my other mate, Graham, like to tease him about that and we sort of came up with 'the queen' as nickname" he said while scratching behind his ear and pondering if he should have told her about his friend's crush. He couldn't bring himself to regret it. He couldn't bring himself to lie to her.

"That bitch? I wonder why."

"So do I, love," not wanting to enter in an awkward silence or some small talk about Regina Mills he spoke again. "You never answered my question, you know."

"Oh, I did. Not the book type," she said while looking away, pretending to be reading some book tittle.

"I thought I said I didn't believe it," he said with a grin, which turned into a smile as he straightened a blonde curl that had fallen on her face. The sudden moment of intimacy got her attention and made her look at him again. His eyes seemed to transpierce hers with such an intensity that scared her. No one had ever looked at her like that. While it made her stomach twist with butterflies and raise something very akin to hope on her she knew she couldn't let that go further. It would only end up on a hurt, lonely Emma.

"Why do you care, anyway?" She tried to seem harsh, failing slightly. She added a bit more of space between them, but couldn't bring herself to stop staring at those beautiful ocean eyes.

"Perhaps I just want to know the girl behind the mask."

With that Emma knew she was totally screwed. It was incredible how only a few looks and small talk changed everything inside of her.

Killian leaned closer, almost as if to kiss her. And lost girl Emma awoke.

"The princess bride" she said quickly, breaking the moment.

"What?" He was still lost on the moment and blinked a few times, regaining posture.

"My favorite book. It's the princess bride." She blushed mildly and went on. "I know it's silly and…"

"I actually like it. I've may or may not have read it more than once," now was his time to blush.

She found his behavior very cute and gave him a small smile. "What about we actually go look for some book?"

He bowed "As you wish, m'lady" his silly yet adorable behavior got a laugh from her, which Killian found very rewarding.

Killian eventually decided to read, for the third time, he confessed, 'Pride and Prejudice'. After registering his library loan, he gave her a ride home. 'A gentleman should always make sure the lady gets home safely' he claimed and she just rolled her eyes and accepted.

When they arrived at the house, Emma realized that despite the scary feeling she actually had a great time with him. As Killian realized he wanted to know her, the swan girl, the true her and would make everything is his power to do so.

"So I guess that's it, then. Thanks for the ride," Emma said while unlocking her seatbelt and going to open the door, but Killian was faster than her and was already opening the door for her. She didn't even wonder how he did that so fast and rolled her eyes "Always the gentleman."

"Always," he replied with a genuine smile and Emma couldn't help the butterflies on her stomach.

"I suppose that's when we part ways" he said looking a bit nervous and starching behind his ear again. Emma made notice of that as how he reacted when he was edgy. She found it pretty cute.

"Yeah, I think so," when he was about to say something Emma cut him off. "I'll see you around then."

"You can count on that," he said giving her a cute wave and getting on his car, after waiting for her to enter the house.

* * *

As the days passed she pretended he didn't have any effect on her. Nor his presences on the library every day, always with an excuse like 'I need a book to study to the biology test' or 'My friend asked me to return this book for him'. Or their small talks during literature classes, which they shared, the way he would always find a way to quote something 'the princess bride' related or say one of his 'as you wish'. Or the way they would just bump on each other at the corridors, their gazes connecting making everything around them disappear. Or the way he would smile at her like she was everything, the light among the darkness.

After her punishment had ended she realized she really missed her days as librarian. Not his presence on the library every day just to see her. Nope, not at all.

Who was she kidding? Small talk on some class wasn't enough for her. He wanted to get to know his just as badly as he wanted since the day they first met.

Emma understood that his presence on her life was becoming more and more necessary each passing day. Something she should be freaked out about, but she wasn't. For the first time Emma understood what falling felt like, and she wasn't even one bit afraid, because she knew that no matter what he would always be there to catch her.

Two months later, after some dates, long phone calls and lots of making out sessions they were officially dating and they both could swear it was the best experience of their lives.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! (I'm not really happy with the end so it might have a sequel, but not likely) Feedback is always appreciated! Hope you liked it :)_


End file.
